Fall
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: Mark your calenders. The impossible happened. I had fallen for Chad Dylan Cooper in the Fall. For Chloe.Grace's delayed b-day present. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!...late birthday. Channy, 'fluff', like my other one-shots.


**Hah, this is a random one-shot I came up with :D**

**Dedication - I'd like to dedicate this to for their birthday. It was on October 22nd, so i'm a little late, but...**

_**"HAPPY DELAYED BIRTHDAY!"**_

**:D**

**Merry happy christmas easter valentine birthday.**

**Right?**

**Woo~**

**Disclaimer (I hate these...) - I don't own SWAC.**

**Random Note - My cat keeps meowing 'cause she wants to go outside. It's irritating me, badly.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny, you know it's true."

"No, it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Liar!"

"I'm not a liar. And it's not true!"

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

I rolled my eyes. This fight had been going on FOREVER.

Tawni just wouldn't give up! **(Hah, how many of you thought it was Chad she was fighting with?)**

She was trying to say I like Chad.

You know, like-like.

I didn't, don't, and WON'T.

"Sonny," Tawni sighed, "You like Chad. You know it. I know it. Heck, Zora knows it!"

Zora poked her head out of the vent. "Yup. We _all_ know it. Even Nico and Grady clued in."

Nico and Grady walked into my and Tawni's dressing room, arms crossed over their chests, and nodded. "Yes, we did."

"Okay, why are you guys trying to convince me anyway?" I nearly-yelled, causing all of their eyes to widen. I guess I didn't yell that often. "Don't you all hate Chad? Why would you want me to like him?"

"Well," Zora moved her head side-to-side as if she was thinking. "There _is_ a few reasons."

"Better food." Nico said.

"No more mocking!" Grady added, narrowing his eyes as if the cast of Mackenzie Falls was standing in front of him.

"Access to the Mack Falls set. If I can find out where to hide I can prank them easier!" Zora giggled.

We all looked at Tawni.

"Well?" I asked.

She looked up from her pocket-mirror. "Well what?"

"What's your reason?"

"Oh, I just want you to realize i'm right again!" she smiled.

"Hold on a second." I said, putting my hand up in a 'stop' motion. "How does me liking Chad make all of that happen?"

I'm glad they were so phocused on their reasons that my cast didn't notice I had just admitted to liking Chad.

"Because, it's so _obvious_ Chad likes you back. If you liked him, we could send Zora to tell him, then he'd ask you out, you guys would start dating and BAM!" Tawni exclaimed. "He'd be nicer to us."

"Wha? Okay, you guys have never been more wrong. 1," I put one of my fingers up, "Chad doesn't like me. Two, I don't like Chad. And three, we will _never_ start dating."

"Sure," Nico said sarcastically.

"Whatever you _saaay_.." Tawni sang. All of them left at once.

"I don't like Chad!" I shouted down the hallway after them. I heard someone cough.

I turned my head to the other side of the hall. Chad was standing there.

I smiled awkwardly.

"Uh..h-hey, Chad...what are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Finding out just how much you hate me," he pushed past me and entered mine (and Tawni's) dressing room.

I sighed. "Look, Chad, I don't hate you. They're just trying to say I like you...you know, like really like you?"

He held one of my hands and smiled. "Ah, poor Sonny. You know they're right. Everyone likes me. I mean, come on. Look at me." He turned his head to the side like he did on his Mackenzie Falls poster.

"Yes, Chad." I smiled sarcastically. "How can anyone not fall for your good looks and charm?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Just because you didn't fall for me doesn't mean nobody does."

"Tawni?" I rasied an eyebrow.

He waved it off. "Fell for me when we were younger."

"Portlyn?"

"She's more like a sister. Doesn't count."

"Chastity?" **(That's Chloe on Mack Falls, btw.)**

"She's secretly in love with me. She just hides it."

"No, i'm pretty sure she likes Grady."

Chad's face scrunched up. "Cloudy?"

"_Gra-_dy."

"Whatever."

"Zora?"

"Isn't she like twelve?"

"How would that stop her from having a crush on you? If tweens across America do..."

"She probably does too."

"Oh, whatever Chad!" I sat on Tawni's leopard chair.

"And, you know," Chad sat on the arm of the chair, "Your case is like Chastity's. You're secretly in love with me, you just deny it."

I scoffed. "Yeah, and pigs fly." I said sarcastically.

"Well that means you do love me. When I guest starred on So Random, a pig, did in fact, fly." Chad smirked.

I blushed. He had me there.

"Oh, and you're blushing? This is just too cute!" Chad exclaimed, causing me to blush more.

"Get this in your blonde, beautiful head!" I yelled, pointing at him.

"So you think my head is beautiful? Hah, I knew it!" Chad said.

I realized the mistake I made. "No, I didn't mean...oh whatever! The point is, I don't like you!"

That time, sadly, when I said it, my voice raised an octave at the end.

And Chad noticed it, too. That only caused him to smirk even more.

"I knew it." he said. "You like me, Munroe."

"N-no..no I don't!"

"Yes, you do. Your voice got high. That's what happens when you're in denial. Which means you like me."

"I don't like you, Chad!" I yelled.

"Well, I still think you do, but fine, i'll play along." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Face it. Girls always fall for me."

He leaned forward so his head was right behind my shoulder.

"But maybe, in your case, it was the other way around." he whispered. I turned my head quickly around at looked at him. He was smiling. No, not a smirk, a smile.

Then he got up, and left.

I looked at my calender.

October 22nd.

Mark your calenders.

It was official. The impossible had happened.

I had fallen for Chad Dylan Cooper in the Fall.

I heard my phone moo, and looked at it. I had gotten a new text.

_I'll pick you up at seven. Love ya._

_-Chad D.C._

Correction.

I had fallen in love with Chad Dylan Cooper in the Fall.

* * *

**There you are. Did you like it, Chloe? :D**

**Sorry it was 2 days late. **

**-Abbie**


End file.
